Beauty always comes with Dark thoughts
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Fred und George liegen im Dauerkrieg mit der Vertrauensschülerin Gillary, bis sich die Blickwinkel ein wenig verschieben. Was geschieht nun also, wenn der Rumtreiber mit dem braven Mädchen kollidiert und schließlich verschmilzt?
1. Nothing really matters to me

Beauty always comes with  
dark thoughts

_**Disclaimer: Alle H.P. Charaktere gehören J., ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction, auch wenn das nicht schlecht wäre. DIM ist das langweiligste Fach der Welt, ich weiss nicht, wer sich den Scheiß ausgedacht hat, somit muss ich meine Zeit sinnvoller nutzen, weil ich es einfach nicht fertig bringe geistig anwesend zu sein... **__**~.~**_

_I'm  
in love with my lust  
Burning angelwings to dust_

_**Chapter 1: **_"Nothing really matters to me..."

"Verdammt!" fluchte Gillary und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Diese Weasley Zwillinge... oh, ich drehe ihnen irgendwann einfach den Hals um."

Die zwei Erstklässler, die ein wenig nervös vor der Vertrauensschülerin standen, waren zusammen gezuckt, als Gillary ihrer Wut freien Lauf gelassen hatte.

"Trotzdem: Danke, dass ihr sie gemeldet habt." Gillary schüttelte den Kopf und blickte an den Kindern vorbei. "Ihr könnt gehen."

Sie ließ sich in ihren Sessel zurück sinken und seufzte. Ihr täglicher Kampf mit den Zwillingen war heute besonders anstrengend, Fred und George hatten im Pokalzimmer einen gesamten Karton Filibusters Feuerwerk gezündet.

Die Beiden schienen nur darauf aus zu sein gerade ihr eins aus zu wischen, und sie schafften es täglich. Gillary konnte ihnen meist noch nicht einmal etwas beweisen, da die Zwillinge scheinbar ihre nächsten Schritte immer kannten.

Die Tür flog auf, und besagte Zwillinge traten ein.

Gillary sprang auf. "Schön euch zu sehen."

"Finden wir auch." grinste George.

Gillary wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß. "So, so..."

"Was denn?" fragte Fred mit Unschuldsmiene.

"Och, nichts besonderes." sagte Gillary leise. "Ich frage mich gerade nur WER DIESE GOTTVERDAMMTEN BÖLLER in's Pokalzimmer geworfen hat!"

Fred zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

"Keinen blassen Schimmer." gab George schlicht zurück und zog einen Sessel heran, um sich zu setzen.

"Interessant." murmelte Gillary und schritt im Aufenthaltsraum auf und ab. "Auch sehr interessant ist, dass zufällig eure Gesichter dort gesehen wurden. Wie könnt ihr das erklären?"

Nun zuckte George mit den Schultern.

"Du bist schlimmer als Percy, du..." weiter kam Fred nicht, den Gillary begann wieder zu schreien.

"DAS IST AUCH GUT SO! Wenn er euch schon nicht bremsen kann, dann muss es einer tun, sonst gerät diese Schule noch ins völlige Chaos!"

"Ich komme mir vor wie bei einem Verhör." murmelte George leise.

"Und ich hab keine Lust mehr auf das Gelaber, und Tschüß..." Fred stand auf und huschte schnell in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal.

Fassungslos blickte Gillary ihm hinterher. "Ich glaub's ja wohl nicht..." sie schnappte nach Luft und ließ sich wieder in ihren Sessel fallen.

George grinste sie an. "Was soll man da machen, Striker? Du bist einfach zu langsam für uns."

"Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher, eines Tages werde ich euch erwischen und dann wird es euch noch Leid tun."

George stand auf. "Na sicher, mit Strafarbeiten wirst du uns von Unsinn abhalten können. Da muss etwas ganz anderes kommen als deine Strafen."

"So? Und was?"

"Weisst du, wenn ich es dir sagen würde, wäre es viel zu einfach, streng doch mal dein ach-so-helles-Köpfchen an, du bist doch sonst immer so schlau." George lachte.

Gillary schüttelte den Kopf. "Euch ist nicht mehr zu helfen."

"Schön, dass du es endlich einsiehst." er lachte abermals.

Blitzschnell war Gillary aufgesprungen und packte George am Kragen. "Wir werden sehen, Weasley!"

Es war spät in der Nacht, als Gillary immer noch im Aufenthaltsraum saß und über ihre Rache nach grübelte. Die Feuer waren herunter gebrannt und sie war die Letzte, die sich noch im Aufenthaltsraum befand.

Die Sache mit den Weasley Zwillingen beschäftige sie schwer, sie wusste, dass es ihre Pflicht war, dem Treiben der Beiden ein Ende zu setzen, andererseits wusste sie genau, dass sie sich damit zwei arge Feinde machte und auch viele der anderen Schüler halfen Fred und George wo sie konnten.

Mit solchen oder ähnlichen Gedanken schlief Gillary schließlich in einem der Sessel ein...

Ein leises Tappen erklang von der Treppe und George Weasley steckte den Kopf in den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors. Ein wenig ungläubig erkannte er Gillarys Schopf und wappnete sich schon innerlich gegen eine ihrer Hasstiraden, doch die erwartete Reaktion blieb aus. Er macht einige Schritte auf sie zu und stellte fest, dass Gillary tief und fest am schlafen war.

Er lächelte. "So bist du wirklich mal erträglich." Dann griff er nach einer Wolldecke und legte sie über die schlafende Gillary, bevor er sich in seinen Schlafsaal zurück stahl.

Gillary und ihre Freundin Alicia Spinnet saßen früh am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch und tratschten. Gillary hatte die Nacht über zwar schlecht geschlafen, trotz allem war sie erst aufgewacht, als der morgen schon graute, somit tat ihr der Nacken ziemlich weh.

"Gill, du siehst aus, als wärest du unter die Räder gekommen." sagte Alicia.

"So fühle ich mich auch." Gillary zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sich ein Spiegelei vom Tablett.

"Ist es nur, weil du schlecht geschlafen hast?" hakte Alicia nach.

Gillary hatte den Mund noch ziemlich voll und nuschelte etwas unverständliches als Antwort.

"Und jetzt noch mal auf Deutsch." kommentierte ihre Freundin.

"Ich hab gesagt: darüber will ich nicht reden."

"So?" fragte Alicia. "Etwa Liebeskummer?"

Gillary schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Sicherlich nicht! Mich interessiert der ganze Pärchenspuk nicht!"

Alicia lachte. "Ha, du wärst nicht die Erste, die sich das gesagt hat und nachher rettungslos verloren war."

Das blonde Mädchen tippte sich an die Stirn. "Ich habe keine Zeit für die Liebe, ich bin viel zu beschäftigt. Und es reizt mich auch niemand."

"Ganz wie du meinst, Kleines..."


	2. Hurt

_**Chapter 2:**_ „Hurt"

Mittlerweile war es richtig warm geworden auf Hogwarts und immer mehr Schüler klagten über die fürchterliche Hitze, die auch oft ein Grund zum schwänzen war. Gillary erwischte beinahe jeden, der sich aus dem Unterricht stahl und stattdessen lieber im See schwimmen ging. Sie selber gönnte sich meist keine freie Minuten, schließlich nahm sie ihre Aufgabe ernst.

Alicia und Gillary saßen an diesem Abend auf dem Balkon der Gryffindors und ließen sich von den letzten Strahlen der Sonne ein wenig Wärmen, da sie ihren ganzen Tag im recht kühlen Gemäuer verbracht hatten, um zu lernen.

„Heute war es ja erstaunlich still." bemerkte Alicia.

Gillary nickte mit geschlossenen Augen. „Vielleicht haben die Zwei eingesehen, dass auch sie besser mal lernen sollten."

Alicia prustete. „Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht."

„Stimmt." Gillary lachte und erhob sich von der Brüstung, um einen Blick ins innere des Gemeinschaftsraums zu riskieren. „Ist aber wirklich nichts los." Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und seufzte. „Es ist doch angenehm mal nicht den Babysitter für zwei übergroße Babys zu spielen."

„Gillary, komm mal!" ertönte ein Schrei von drinnen.

Gillary seufzte. „Aus mit der Ruhe." Sie eilte nach drinnen, wo zwei klein gewachsene Zweitklässler auf sie warteten. „Was ist passiert?" wollte sie wissen.

„Jemand hat..." stotterte die Größere, „Feuer gelegt im Mädchenklo der maulenden Myrte."

„WAS?" Gillary sprang auf und stürmte nach draußen. Es war ihr so klar gewesen, dass sie auch heute keine Ruhe haben würde. Im Moment war ihr mehr nach Heulen zumute. Diese ewigen Schikanen zehrten an ihren Kräften.

Als sie das Mädchenklo erreichte prasselten nur noch wenige Flammen und einige Eichenmöbel glimmten noch, aber alles in allem schien die Situation unter Kontrolle zu sein. Seufzend löschte sie mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs die letzten Flammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Einige Gryffindor Fünftklässler sahen sich betreten an, sie waren es gewesen, die das Feuer gelöscht hatten.

„Wer war das?" fragte Gillary scharf.

Die angesprochenen zuckten die Schultern, während Gillary die Augen verdrehte. Das war natürlich klar gewesen, denn niemand würde Fred und George verraten, oder die Beiden hatten sich nicht einmal erwischen lassen.

„Ich erwarte, dass sich bis morgen früh jemand bei mir meldet. Ich kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass ihr nicht wisst, wer dies," dabei deutete sie heftig auf die verkohlten Möbel, „verursacht hat."

Wutentbrannt ging sie von dannen, um wenigstens den Rest des Abends in Ruhe zu verbringen.

..::~::..

Wie Gillary erwartet hatte, hatte sich niemand gemeldet. Schön. Dann musste sie wenigstens nicht wieder einen sinnlosen Monolog vor Fred und George Weasley halten. Sie kam sich mittlerweile einfach nur noch dumm vor, wenn sie erneut wutschnaubend vor den Beiden stand und sie hätte genau so gut mit der Wand reden können, es interessierte die Zwillinge herzlich wenig.

Als sie zu Kräuterkunde an diesem Morgen ging, war sie schon schlecht gelaunt, doch wie Gillary erfahren musste, war dies ein Tag, an dem sie besser im Bett geblieben wäre.

Zielstrebig ging sie auf ihren Platz zu, auf dem Alicia und sie gewöhnlich saßen, doch Professor Sprout rief sie sofort auf: „Miss Striker, ich muss sie heute bitten, sich von Miss Spinnet zu trennen, auf ihrem Platz hat ein Erstklässler Lugendumsamen verschüttet. Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen sie weg zu schaffen, die Dinger muss man vorsichtig entfernen, sie sind unglaublich teuer.

Gillary musste jedoch mit entsetzen feststellen dass der einzige freie Platz neben George Weasley war, denn Alicia hatte sich schon zu ihrem Schwarm Jeremy Partridge gesellt und sie offensichtlich vergessen.

Eine schöne Freundin ist sie mir, dachte sie bei sich, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken, sondern warf ihre Tasche heftiger als nötig neben den einzigen freien Stuhl.

George blinzelte sie ein wenig erstaunt an, er hatte vorhin nicht zugehört, da er sich vollkommen auf ein Gespräch mit Lee Jordan konzentriert hatte.

„Wo kommst denn du her?" fragte er verwundert.

„Von da." murmelte Gillary und zeigte auf ihren Platz. Was für eine bescheuerte Antwort, dachte sie bei sich.

George lachte jedoch und sah sie nun genauer an. „War das wohl ein Anflug von Humor? Ich bin ja schockiert."

„Ich hab sehr wohl Humor." giftete sie.

„Aber natürlich." schaltete sich nun auch Fred in das Gespräch ein.

Super, dachte Gillary, jetzt halten sie mich für eine humorlose Schreckschraube. Sie fragte sich nicht, warum es augenscheinlich für sie so wichtig war, dass die Zwillinge genau das eben nicht in ihr sahen. Dieser Gedanke wurde verdrängt, wie alles was Gillary sich nicht erklären konnte.

So saß sie schweigend da und lauschte Professor Sprouts Ausführungen über besondere pflanzliche Halluzinogene mit einem halben Ohr.

..::~::..

„Alicia, ich mag nicht mit zum Quidditchtraining, das ist langweilig." versuchte sich Gillary zu wehren, doch dass sie bereits auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld war, strafte ihrer Worte Lügen.

„Es ist doch nur eine Stunde, ich mag es, wenn du mir zuschaust." antwortete ihre beste Freundin flehend.

„Ja, ja..." murrte Gillary. „Ich komme doch mit. Ich hab nur keine Lust auf..." weiter kam sie jedoch nicht. Das worauf sie keine Lust hatte, war nämlich gerade aus der Umkleide gekommen, George Weasley. Und sein Bruder war vermutlich auch nicht weit.

„Wie nett, Striker, hast du Sehnsucht nach mir?" rief George ihr fröhlich herüber und Gillary widerstand der Versuchung sich selbst ganz furchtbar an den Haaren zu ziehen.

So antwortete sie jedoch nicht, sondern nahm Alicias Tasche entgegen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tribüne.

Dort angekommen, ließ sie sich sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer fallen. Sie machte sich gerade dermaßen zum Narren, die Zwillinge trieben mehr denn je ihren Kleinkrieg gegen sie voran und sie hatten sichtlich Spaß. Und sie ließ sich permanent von ihnen verunsichern.

Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass mittlerweile das Training in vollem Gange war und so versuchte sie nun einen Kopf an das Geschehen zu finden. Fred und George spielten nicht auf der üblichen Position als Treiber, sondern warfen sich ebenso wie den Anderen, den Quaffel zu, während Alicia statt Wood über den Torstangen schwebte. Wood selber hatte den Alicias Platz übernommen und spielte nun als Jäger.

Kathie und Angelina hatten die Schlaghözer der Treiber in der Hand und droschen nun wie wild auf die Klatscher ein. Sie sah Alicia geschickt den Klatschern ausweichen, die daraufhin aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwanden.

Gillary versuchte zwar alles noch zu erkennen, aber die Mittagssonne brannte und zwang sie dazu, die Augen zusammen zu kneifen. Sie sah, dass Kathie erneut mit dem Schlagholz ausholte, dem Klatscher jedoch einen fürchterlichen rechtsdrall dadurch verschaffte, dann schien ihr Kopf zu explodieren und sie sah nichts mehr...

..::~::..

„Ist sie tot?" fragte eine Stimme angstvoll.

„So ein Unsinn, aber sie hat einen Schädelbruch, wir müssen Madame Pomfrey holen."

Gillary kannte die Stimmen. Die eine gehörte unverkennbar Oliver Wood, dem Quidditchkapitän.

Schritte entfernten sich und die Sonne blendete sie, so sah sie nur schattige Gesichter, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Oh Gott, ich hätte niemals Treiber spielen sollen. Ich wusste doch dass ich so schlecht Zielen kann, die Klatscher sind so stark, ich..." schluchzte Kathie Bell.

Gillary wollte ihr sagen, dass sie sich nicht zum Narren machen sollte, doch kein laut kam ihr über die Lippen.

„Meint ihr, Madame Pomfrey kriegt sie wieder hin?" die sorgenvolle Stimme war neu... Gillary glaubte, dass sie George Weasley gehörte.

„Natürlich." sagte Wood unwirsch. „Ich hab mir schon dreimal einen Schädelbruch geholt, das macht sie im Handumdrehen."

Schritte klangen zu ihr herüber.

„Verschwinden sie jetzt alle." keifte die aufgebrachte Madame Pomfrey. „Ich hoffe sie haben sie nicht bewegt, das kann unter Umständen tödlich sein."

Ihr Zauberstab beschwor eine Trage aus dem Nichts hervor. „Sie alle verschwinden jetzt besser, ich werde mich schon um Miss Striker kümmern."

_..::~::.._

_Guckt mal ich hab sogar weiter geschrieben. Ich bin schon so ein bisschen toll :) Dabei ist das erste Kapitel der Fanfiction wohl älter als meine Kaninchen... bestimmt schon so um die fünf Jahre alt. Aber eines Tages mach ich sie alle noch fertig *fest vorgenommen!_


	3. Summer Night City

_**Chapter 3:**_ „Summer Night City."

Als Gillary erneut erwachte, konnte sie ihre Umgebung nur verschwommen wahrnehmen. Der Raum rieselte in ihr Bewusstsein und nach einer Weile erkannte sie, dass sie auf der Krankenstation lag. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach ihrem Kopf, und bemerkte den Verband. Wie war sie hier hin gekommen? Sie konnte sich vage an Quidditch erinnern, aber sie spielte doch gar kein Quidditch.

Stöhnend versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, fühle sich jedoch augenblicklich viel zu schwach dafür und ließ sich so wieder in die Kissen sinken.

Der Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass gerade das Mittagessen vorbei war und es war warm im Krankenflügel. Das Laken klebte an ihrer Haut und sie merkte, wie sie unter dem Verband zu schwitzen begann.

Ihre Tasche stand neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch und sie griff danach. Ihr Terminkalender kam zum Vorschein und sie blätterte hastig darin herum. Sie glaubte es sei Dienstag und versuchte ihre krickelige Handschrift zu entziffern. Heute hatte sie einen Abend ihrer Klasse in Hogsmeade zu beaufsichtigen und auch noch allerlei andere Verpflichtungen, so hatte sie Aufsicht im Gemeinschaftsraum und und und.

Seufzend ließ sie den Terminkalender fallen und versuchte sich erneut aufzusetzen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein." rief sie und Alicia betrat den Raum, mit einem großen Strauss Sonnenblumen.

Gillary freute sich, wenigstens hatte Alicia an sie gedacht.

„Gill, ich bin froh, dass du wieder wach bist, Madame Pomfrey hat mich schon dreimal weg geschickt, weil du noch geschlafen hast. Wie geht es dir?"

Gillary betastete ihren Kopf. „Ich glaube soweit ganz gut. Allerdings habe ich ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Welchen Tag haben wir heute?"

Alicia lachte. „Dienstag. Madame Pomfrey sagte, wenn du dich wohl fühlst, könntest du heute noch nach Hogsmeade mit, aber du sollst dich nicht anstrengen, oder aufregen."

Gillary lachte ebenfalls. „Das wird kaum gehen, du weisst was letztes Mal in Hogsmeade los war... ich musste noch nie so oft meinem eigenen Haus Punkte abziehen."

Alicia wollte die Blumen ihr gerade überreichen, als ihr Blick auf die Anrichte im hinteren Teil des Raumes fiel.

„Du hast ja schon Blumen bekommen." sagte sie überrascht.

„Was?" Gillary schaute sich um. Da standen tatsächlich Blumen, sogar ihre Lieblingsblumen: Gerbera. Ein riesiger Strauss. Den hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt. „Tatsächlich." sagte sie erstaunt.

„Von wem sind die denn?" fragte Alicia neugierig.

„Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung." antwortete Gillary ehrlich und stemmte sich nun vollends in die Höhe und ging hinüber zu der Anrichte. „Es ist keine Karte dabei."

..::~::..

Am Abend schienen die letzten Strahlen der Sonne in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo Gillary gerade die Anwesenheit ihrer Klasse überprüfte. Sie erwischte sich, wie sie mehrfach unbewusst über die immer noch warme Stelle an ihrem Kopf strich, doch sie ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie sich wesentlich schwächer fühlte als sie aussah.

Fred und George zerrten beide schon an ihren Nerven, indem sie jedes Mal, wenn sie durch zählte, irgendwelche Zahlen dazwischen brüllten und sich danach wild kichernd mit Lee Jordan lautstark unterhielten.

Gillary ignorierte alle Drei, nachdem sie fertig war und schritt mit Alicia am Arm voran.

..::~::..

Die gesamte Klasse saß in den „Drei Besen", der beliebtesten Kneipe von Hogsmeade. Gillary hatte neben Alicia Platz genommen, und saß nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand, damit sie wenigstens etwas Überblick über die Gesamtsituation hatte.

Es war laut und warm darin, doch Gillary fühlte sich eigentlich recht gut. Die Kopfschmerzen waren vergessen, aber vielleicht lag das auch an den drei Butterbier, die Alicia ihr aufgeschwatzt hatte.

Ein wenig beunruhigt war sie schon, sie hatte sowohl Fred als auch George aus den Augen verloren und das schmeckte ihr gar nicht, das konnte nur wieder bedeuten, dass Beide etwas ausheckten.

„Du brauchst einen Freund." sagte Alicia plötzlich. „Wir könnten bei deinem heimlichen Verehrer anfangen."

Gillary hätte sich beinahe an ihrem Butterbier verschluckt. „Wie kommst du auf solchen Unfug? Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass mich dieser ganze Liebesquatsch nicht interessiert."

„Aber es wird dich eines Tages erwischen, wenn es das nicht jetzt schon hat." lachte Alicia. „Du hast einen Verehrer, ich schenke doch niemandem Blumen, wenn mir die Person nicht wirklich wichtig ist."

„Das ist ja schön und gut, aber die Blumen könnten genau so gut von Professor Dumbledore selber sein, weil er mir gute Besserung wünscht."

„Ach Gill, du bist langweilig," maulte Alicia, „es ist doch viel spannender sich vorzustellen, dass ein netter Junge dich auf sich aufmerksam machen will, statt Dumbledore.

„Nur leider fällt mir Niemand ein, dessen Blumen ich auch haben wollen würde." entgegnete Gillary.

„Wenn du nur mal mit offenen Augen durch die Welt gehen würdest, dann würde dir auch auffallen, dass die Jungs dich gerne ansehen. Und nicht nur ansehen. Aber du spielst immer nur die böse Vertrauensschülerin, die sich brav an alle Regeln hält, und Spaß für etwas Schlimmes hält."

„So sieht mich niemand..." begann Gillary, doch Alicia sah sie ernst an.

„Sicher, Gill?"

Gillary ließ sich von ihrem Hocker herunter gleiten. „Bin gleich wieder da." murmelte sie und verschwand nach draußen in den angrenzenden Garten.

Das ist nicht wahr, sagte sie bei sich. Ich kann genau so albern sein wie die Anderen, ich kann auch über Streiche lachen und ich kann auch...

„Verzeihung Striker, ich wollte dich nicht stören." George Weasley war unbemerkt hinaus getreten und stand nun direkt neben ihr.

„Oh,..." begann Gillary, doch dann fiel ihr nichts mehr ein. „Du hast nicht gestört." sagte sie schließlich etwas lahm.

George schien das nicht bemerkt zu haben. „Ich bin froh, dass Katie dir nicht alle Knochen gebrochen hat, wer würde uns denn sonst jetzt Maßregeln?" er lachte, doch Gillary runzelte die Stirn.

„Percy." antwortete sie, doch eigentlich war ihr klar gewesen, dass er keine Antwort auf die Frage haben wollte.

„Der treibt uns schon zu Hause in den Wahnsinn. Er kann uns keine zwei Minuten in Ruhe lassen. Wenn er könnte, würde er uns noch auf die Toilette verfolgen, um zu sehen, was wir da wohl machen."

Gillary musste doch lachen, als sie sich das vorstellte.

George fächelte sich Luft zu, es war immer noch sehr warm. „Wieso sitzt du draußen? Ist es dir zu laut?"

Gillary schämte sich. Er schien sie wirklich als Langweilerin zu sehen. „Nein, ich brauchte nur frische Luft, drinnen ist es so stickig."

George grinste ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Pass auf, du wartest hier und ich hol' uns einen Feuerwhiskey, und dann wirst du mir für fünf Minuten Rede und Antwort stehen."

Sie wollte protestieren, doch George sprach einfach weiter. „Keine Einwände? Super."

..::~::..


	4. I'm in love with my lust

_**Chapter 4: **_„In love with my lust..."

Gillary hatte ein wenig Angst vor dem, was jetzt kommen würde. Vermutlich würde sie danach wie die letzte Idiotin da stehen. Und sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie so schlecht mit Männern umgehen konnte. Alicia hatte immer einen flotten Spruch auf den Lippen. Sie nicht.

George trat erneut aus der Türe und ließ sich neben sie auf die Bank fallen. „Hier." dabei drückte er ihr ein Glas Feuerwhiskey in die Hand.

Gillary trank es mehr als hastig, und bemerkte zu spät das Brennen in ihrem Hals und musste heftig husten.

George lachte lauthals los, doch es wirkte nicht gehässig. „Du bist verdammt gierig. Geschieht dir recht, wenn du dich verschluckst."

Würgend fuhr sich Gillary über den Mund. „Das ist ja ekelhaft." fluchte sie.

George lachte immer noch. „Oh, na komm schon, so schlimm war das gar nicht. Und außerdem wollte ich mit dir über etwas ganz Anderes reden."

Sie wurde rot und wandte sich ab. „So? Was denn?" fragte sie möglichst unbeteiligt.

„Wie kann es sein, dass du uns so oft erwischst. Percy ist niemals so schnell. Womit haben wir uns verraten?"

Gillary fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Das war ein weniger verfängliches Thema. „Ihr seid gar nicht so schwer zu durchschauen. Vor allem wenn ihr völlig unbeteiligt euren Tag betont nicht mit einander verbringt. Du, dein Bruder und Lee Jordan, meine ich..."

Daraufhin grinste der Rotschopf verlegen. „Dann sind unsere Pläne wohl doch noch ausbaufähig. Aber sag mal, sehnst du dich nicht manchmal danach, nicht nur den Aufpasser zu spielen?"

„Und was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach sonst spielen?"

Er grinste schelmisch. „Das böse Mädchen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das möchte."

„Aber das tust du gerade."

Gillary fuhr hoch. „Wie war das?" fauchte sie.

George grinste nun noch breiter. „Nun, du hast dich ablenken lassen. Jetzt hast du die Wahl, möchtest du herausfinden, was deiner feinen Nase entgangen ist? Möchtest du es ignorieren? Oder möchtest du vielleicht einmal wissen, wie es ist, sich über alle Regeln hinweg zu setzen?"

Gillary musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich bequatschen lassen, statt der ihr gestellten Aufgabe nachzukommen. Eigentlich hatte sie die Aufsicht über die ihr anvertrauten Schüler.

Übellaunig griff sie nach Georges Glas Whiskey und spülte es mit grimmig verzogenem Gesicht hinunter.

„Um es zu ignorieren ist es ja nun zu spät." zischte sie.

„Eben. Und für welche Variante bist du nun zu haben?"

„Dann lass mich wissen, wie es ist." entschied sie und tatsächlich schien ihr Kopf von allen mahnenden Stimmen befreit zu sein. Um genau zu sein, dachte sie einfach gar nichts mehr.

..::~::..

George hatte sie bei der Hand genommen und nun stand sie hier, als Wache auf der Kellertreppe, für irgendeinen blöden Streich, von dem Sie immer noch nur die Hälfte wusste. Es hatte irgendetwas mit Stinkbomben und dem Vertrauensschülerbad der Slytherins zu tun. Gillary war jedoch der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass Fred und George niemals den Eingang dazu öffnen konnten. Sie hatte sich jedoch wieder überreden lassen und ihnen das Passwort gesagt. Sie kannte es, weil sie es den Vertrauensschülern übersendet hatte, sie hatte schließlich sämtliche Pergamente damit beschriftet.

Mit ziemlich schlechtem Gewissen horchte sie auf jedes Geräusch im nächtlichen Hogwarts, doch ihr Herz klopfte nicht nur wegen ihres Gewissens so schnell: Es war schon irgendwie aufregend.

Von der Treppe aus hatte sie eine ziemlich gute Übersicht über den Flur, auch wenn es schien, als wäre es zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen, hatten sich ihre Augen mittlerweile an den Anblick gewöhnt.

Schritte erklangen aus dem Gang mit dem verwunschenem Wasserspeier, wo sich der Eingang zum Badezimmer befand. Die ihr mittlerweile wohlbekannten Rotschöpfe tauchten auf und kicherten unterdrückt.

„Ruhe." zischte sie ihnen zu. „Ihr weckt noch die ganze Schule auf."

Fred sah sie erstaunt an. „Du bist ja tatsächlich da geblieben. Ich bin hin und weg, Striker."

Gillary verdrehte die Augen. Solche Sprüche konnte sie überhaupt nicht leiden.

Auch George grinste, allerdings ziemlich wissend. Er erinnerte sich vermutlich lebhaft an ihr Gespräch, eine Stunde zuvor.

„Verdammt, ich hab was vergessen." fluchte Fred plötzlich.

„Was denn?" fragte sein Bruder besorgt.

„Meine verfluchten Quidditchhandschuhe sind noch da drin." hektisch wies er auf das Badezimmer. „Ich hatte sie in der selben Tasche wie die Stinkbomben."

„Dann hol sie verdammt noch mal schnell." rief George ein wenig zu laut, wie Gillary fand.

Fred hastete so schnell wie er konnte, ohne Krach zu machen davon und verschwand im dunklen Korridor.

George nahm ein paar Treppenstufen im Laufschritt und stand dann unvermittelt vor ihr.

„Ich..."

Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, hinter ihnen erklangen Schritte und George versuchte noch Gillary zur Seite in eine dunkle Nische zu ziehen, doch der Lichtschein von Professor Mc Gonagalls Zauberstab hatte sie bereits erreicht.

„Miss Striker, was soll das hier, sie..."

Es schepperte und krachte ohrenbetäubend. Und Gillary wusste genau was das war: Fred musste die Konstruktion ausgelöst haben, die eigentlich für die Slytherins gedacht war. Beissender Rauch erfüllte in Sekunden das ganze Treppenhaus und hustend und würgend hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Sie hörte wie in einem Traum wie jemand weglief, sie vermutete, dass Fred sich nicht erwischen lassen wollte und dann waren in Sekundenschnelle auch noch Professor Snape und Professor Flitwick aufgetaucht.

Snapes Augen funkelten vor Glück: Endlich mal wieder ein Gryffindor, den er bei einer Untat ertappt hatte.

„Wie erstaunlich." murmelte er verdächtig leise. Mit einem Wink aus seinem Zauberstab verschwand der beißende Qualm um sie herum und Gillary stellte fest, dass ihr die Augen tränten.

„Von Mr. Weasley bin ich ja nichts besseres gewohnt, aber von ihnen ,Miss Striker, bin ich maßlos enttäuscht." schaltete sich nun wieder Mc Gonagall ein.

„Ich..." stammelte Gillary, „wir waren das nicht."versuchte sie es matt, doch sie wusste genau, dass hoffnungslos in die Falle gegangen war.

„Natürlich." sagte Snape aalglatt.

„Sie zwei Beide werden den Schaden morgen an ihrem freien Tag beheben und das gesamte Bad blitzblank putzen. Haben sie mich verstanden?"

Hilfesuchend sah Gillary zu Professor Mc Gonagall, doch mit Schrecken sah sie, dass Mc Gonagall zustimmend nickte. Georges Miene war versteinert. Doch damit nicht genug.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und außerdem werden sie bis auf weiteres von ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschülerin entbunden." sagte Mc Gonagall sehr leise. „Ich erwarte sie beide Morgen früh um acht hier an dieser Stelle. Professor Snape wird ihnen die nötigen Utensilien mitbringen und sie instruieren."

..::~::..


	5. Burning angelwings to dust

_**Chapter 5: Burning angelwings to dust"**_

Gillary wachte kaum auf am nächsten Morgen. Zu lang und zu unangenehm war die Nacht gewesen und Mc Gonagalls Worte klangen ihr nach wie vor in den Ohren. Suspendiert. Sie. Wie hatte sie es nur soweit kommen lassen. Ihre Eltern würden sie umbringen, sobald sie davon erfuhren. Und irgendwie war sie sich sicher, dass sie es schon wusste. Streng war gar kein Ausdruck, für dass, was ihre Eltern waren.

Müde quälte sie sich hoch und schaute auf die Uhr. Sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde um sich umzuziehen und bei Mc Gonagall auf der Matte zu stehen. Sie seufzte und riss wutentbrannt die Bürste durch das schulterlange, braune Haar. Dämliche Zwillinge. Und Fred lachte sich vermutlich ins Fäustchen, ihn hatte man nicht erwischt.

Alicia schlief immer noch als Gillary damit begann, ihre schlechtesten Klamotten heraus zu suchen, sie hatte die bestimmte Ahnung, dass Snape dafür sorgen würde, dass sie ihren Tag ziemlich dreckig beenden musste.

..::~::..

Als Snape die Tür zum Badezimmer bei den Kerkern auf stieß, hätte Gillary schwören können, dass es gestern noch nicht so schlimm darin ausgesehen hatte und sicherlich auch nicht so schlimm darin gerochen hätte. Auch George neben ihr stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich denke meine Anwesenheit ist hier nicht von Nöten. Wenn ich nun um ihre Zauberstäbe bitten dürfte?"

Zähneknirschend überreichte George seinen und Gillary tat es ihm gleich.

„Ich werde Sie um acht Uhr heute Abend wieder abholen. Sollten sie Hunger oder Durst verspüren, Professor Mc Gonagall bestand darauf, dass ich ihnen um ein Uhr einen Hauselfen hier herunter schicke. Sofern ich dafür Zeit finde." Er lachte und schneller als sie sich umdrehen konnten, hatte Snape die Tür lautstark hinter sich zugeschlagen. Das Rasseln von Ketten erklang von draußen und dann war es still.

„Er hat uns doch nicht wirklich hier eingeschlossen?" ereiferte sich George und rüttelte an der Kerkertüre, doch seine Vermutung bewahrheitete sich: Die Tür war verschlossen.

„Elender, gemeiner..." dann fiel sein Blick auf Gillary, die immer noch ziemlich überfordert drein blickte. „Tut mir Leid, ich meine nur..."

Gillary schüttelte den Kopf und erwachte aus ihrer Starre. „Nein, ist schon gut. Etwas ähnliches habe ich mir auch gerade gedacht." sie lächelte aufmunternd und griff nach einem der Putzeimer.

Eine Kuppel über dem Becken spendete wohl normalerweise magisches Licht, doch jetzt war es düster hier drin, die Kuppel vollkommen trüb und verdreckt. Das Wasser im großen Becken darunter war abgelassen worden und die Fliesen waren mit Schlamm und Algen verschmutzt.

„Er hat fleißig mit geholfen." murmelte George mürrisch und schnappte sich einen Mob, um zu Gillary hinunter ins Becken zu klettern.

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend nebeneinander an der Glaskuppel, die langsam wieder mehr Licht verstrahlte.

„Gill, es tut mir Leid wegen gestern. Ich wollte dich nur ein bisschen reizen, aber nicht dass du deinen Posten verlierst."

Gillary hatte vor Schreck ihren Putzlappen fallen gelassen und sah George aus großen Augen an.

„Was ist?" fragte er schließlich.

„Oh... also... ist in Ordnung. Ich bin wohl selber schuld, weil ich mich albern benommen habe. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut so, dann habe ich Zeit für andere Dinge."

„So? Was für andere Dinge?" hakte er nach.

„Na ja, so ... Dinge eben." sie musste selbst über ihre lahme Erklärung schmunzeln und goss ihr schmutziges Wasser in den Abfluss, damit George ihr Gesicht nicht sah.

„Hast du gerade über dich selber gelacht?" er grinste.

„Ein bisschen." gestand sie.

„Ich finde das gut." sagte er schlicht. „Ich mag Mädchen die sich selber nicht so ernst nehmen. Allerdings hätte ich das von dir nicht gedacht."

„Ich weiß." seufzte sie und schwieg eine Weile, während sie sich neues Wasser einlaufen lassen ließ. „Niemand erwartet irgendwas von mir. Nur dass ich gute Noten schreibe und mich gut benehme."

George lachte laut. „Das erwartet meine Mum von mir und Fred auch. Deswegen müssen wir es aber noch lange nicht tun."

„Dann hat eure Mum es wohl schon aufgegeben euch zu erziehen. Meine hat das leider noch nicht." murmelte sie.

„Hör ich da Wehmut in deiner Stimme." fragte George erstaunt.

„Vielleicht. Manchmal möchte ich auch einfach tun und lassen können, wonach mir der Sinn steht."

..::~::..

Nach einer Weile hatte Gillary jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und sie und George arbeiteten schweigend nebeneinander her am Beckenrand. Mittlerweile war die Kuppel sauber und spendete ein warmes, bläuliches Licht, das Gillary irgendwie benommen machte. Snape hatte sein Versprechen eingehalten und ihnen keinen Hauself geschickt und ihr Magen knurrte mittlerweile.

Sie sah zu George hinüber. Das rote Haar hing ihm in die Stirn und er schien so sehr auf seine Arbeit konzentriert zu sein, dass er sie vergessen hatte. Was für ein Date, dachte sie bei sich. Badezimmer schrubben. Jedoch erschrak sie bei dem Gedanken, dass sie diese Strafarbeit als Date bezeichnete, wenn auch nur in ihrem Geiste.

„Was ist?" wollte George, von der anderen Seite des Beckens aus, wissen.

„Nichts." sagte sie ein wenig zu hastig. „Ich hab nur langsam schrecklichen Hunger."

„Ich auch." gestand er. „Ich hoffe Snape lässt uns heute Abend hier wieder raus. Das könnte eine unangenehme Nacht hier drin geben."

Gillary lachte und warf ihren Mob ins Becken unter ihr. „So viel ist gar nicht mehr zu tun. Eigentlich nur noch das Becken."

„Ja... Nur noch." sagte er in einem Tonfall, den Gillary nicht zu deuten vermochte. Er sprang ebenfalls zu ihr hinunter und stand nun direkt vor ihr. „Wir könnten natürlich auch erstmal eine Pause machen." dabei grinste er schelmisch.

„Das könnten wir." sie machte einen Schritt auf George zu und sah ihn an.

Draußen erklangen erst Schritte und dann klirrten die Ketten an der Tür.

„Ich dachte ihr Zwei könntet wohl Hunger kriegen."

Hastig fuhren Gillary und George herum. Fred stand mit einem großen, silbernen Tablett in der Tür und grinste die Beiden an.

„Professor Mc Gonagall schickt mich. Sie dachte wohl, dass Snapes Versprechen einen Dreck wert ist."

George lachte und kletterte seinem Zwillingsbruder entgegen. „So etwas ähnliches haben wir uns auch schon gedacht."

„Tut mir leid, dass ihr beiden hier für mich schuften müsst, ich bin ja schuld, dass man uns überhaupt erwischt hat." murmelte Fred ziemlich kleinlaut, aber George eine abwehrende Geste.

„Schon gut. Irgendwann mussten sie uns ja mal wieder erwischen. Nächstes mal gehst du für mich und damit hat es sich."

Gillary stand immer noch dort, wo George sie verlassen hatte und hörte schweigend zu.

Erst jetzt schien Fred eingefallen zu sein, dass sie auch noch da war. „Striker, ich soll dir sagen, dass du, wenn ihr hier fertig seid, noch zu Mc Gonagall ins Büro sollst."

Zumindest konnte Gillary aus seiner Stimme bedauern heraus hören.

„In Ordnung." sagte sie schlicht, doch innerlich sank ihr das Herz. Nicht genug, dass sie hier den ganzen Tag zu Strafarbeiten verdonnert war, nein damit war es scheinbar noch nicht aus der Welt. Das fand sie reichlich unfair.

„Ich muss wieder hoch, sonst denkt sie, dass ich etwas ausgefressen habe." entschuldigte sich Fred ein wenig zu hastig und verschwand schnellen Schrittes.

Draußen rasselten wieder die Ketten und George sah ihm mit dem Tablett in der Hand nachdenklich hinterher. „Er hätte uns wirklich mal helfen können, der alte Drückeberger." grollte er und stellte das Tablett auf den Rand des Beckens um wieder hinunter zu klettern.

..::~::..

Die monotone Arbeit machte Gillary müde. Immer wieder die selben grünen Fliesen zu schrubben, immer wieder, immer wieder. Doch nach und nach glänzte der Boden wieder und der Dreck verschwand zusehends.

„Es ist furchtbar, oder?" sagte sie schließlich.

George fuhr hoch. „Was? Oh, ja. Obwohl ich schon schlimmeres machen musste."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Wir mussten einen Abend sämtliche von Snapes Zaubertrankzutaten sortieren. Und das waren keine harmlosen kleinen Dinge. Oder einmal mussten Lee und Fred das gesamte Unkraut in den Gewächshäusern zupfen."

„Das hätte mir mehr Spaß gemacht als das hier. Mir tut der Rücken schrecklich weh." gestand sie.

„Glaub mir, den Beiden tat danach nicht nur der Rücken weh."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen, als sie die letzten Fliesen am Rand sauber schrubbten. Gillary strich sich das verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn und sah sich um.

„Ich glaube wir sind fertig." verkündete sie.

„Dann wird es Zeit, Wasser einzulassen." grinste George und ruckte an einem der Wasserhähne.

Gillary sprang zurück, als ihr die Wassermassen entgegen schossen, doch es nützte nichts, sie war von oben bis unten tropfnass.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich..."

George fing an zu lachen obwohl er selbst schon bis zu den Knien im Wasser stand. „Komm schon, wir haben uns ein kleines Bad verdient."

Verärgert warf Gillary den Eimer hinter sich und stapfte auf ihn zu. „Lass diese kleinen Späße, der letzte Spaß hat uns erst hier hin gebracht und ich wollte mir Badezimmer putzen nicht zum Hobby machen."

„Gill, warum regst du dich so auf, es ist doch ganz nett hier drin und du selbst hast gesagt du möchtest lieber auch mal tun was du willst, also warum fängst du nicht heute damit an?"

Das Wasser reichte Gillary nun schon bis zur Brust und George war ein paar Schritte näher gekommen.

„Das hat doch nichts damit zu tun, was ich möchte..." murmelte sie.

„Aber es ist Anders. Ich mag Dinge die Anders sind." stellte er fest.

„Ich bin aber nicht Anders. Ich bin ganz normal. Und ich mag normale Sachen, wie die Schicksalsschwestern, oder Schokolade, oder..."

„Ich finde dich Anders. Erstaunlich Anders."

Ungläubig sah Gillary ihn an. „Wie war das?"

Das Wasser reichte ihr nun bis zum Kinn und der Wasserhahn hinter George versiegte langsam.

„Ich wollte dir ein Kompliment machen." sagte George ein wenig beleidigt, mit einem Hauch rot auf den Wangen.

„Spare dir das für die albernen Gänse, die darauf sonst auch herein fallen." sagte Gillary ziemlich verärgert.

„Das war mein ernst." fauchte George nun. „Ich finde dich gerade deswegen so Anders, weil du eben keine dumme Gans bist."

„Oh..." machte Gillary nun ziemlich verlegen und auch George sah nicht gerade besonders glücklich aus.

„Das hätte ich dir nie sagen sollen. Das war kein besonders geschicktes Kompliment." murmelte er.

„Es reicht mir schon." sagte sie leicht hin, vermied es jedoch tunlichst ihn dabei anzusehen, sondern beobachtete interessiert ein paar Fliesen an der Wand rechts von ihr.

George griff jedoch nach ihrem Kinn und sah ihr in die Augen. Gillary wehrte sich nicht und als sie ihn ansah, hätte sie schwören können, dass er innerlich grinste...


	6. 222 days of light

_**Chapter 6: **__**„**_222 days of light..._**"**_

Die Tür schwang auf und Snape trat ein. Seine Miene verdunkelte sich bei diesem Anblick noch mehr als gewöhnlich. Die zwei Gryffindors, die eigentlich zum Putzen des Badezimmers abkommandiert waren, planschten munter in ihren Klamotten herum, statt reumütig ihre Arbeit zu verrichten.

„Was geht hier vor?" zischte er gefährlich leise, doch Beide hatten ihn gehört und fuhren hastig herum.

„Sir, wir haben..." stammelte Gillary, doch sie ließ es bleiben. Alle Kraft schien aus ihr gewichen zu sein und auch George verzog dieses Mal keine Miene.

„Mitkommen." sagte er lakonisch.

Beide, immer noch tropfnass, stiegen ziemlich kleinlaut aus dem Becken hinaus und folgten Snape schweigend zu Mc Gonagalls Büro.

„Das gibt noch einmal zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." sagte Snape mit einem aalglatten Lächeln und stieß die Tür auf.

Professor Mc Gonagall hastete zur Tür und starrte Gillary und George wutentbrannt an.

„Wie können sie Beide es wagen." Hände ringend sah sie von einem zum anderen. „Sie zwei Beide haben dieses Haus schon so viele Punkte gekostet, was dachten sie sich dabei das Bad für ein kleines Schäferstündchen zu nutzen?"

„Moment mal!" platzte es aus Gillary raus. „Wir haben gar nichts! Wir haben das Bad ordnungsgemäß gesäubert. Sonst gar nichts."

„Miss Striker, ich bin mir dessen sehr wohl bewusst, aber das erklärt weder, warum sie so nass sind, noch warum Professor Snape ihnen schon wieder Punkte abgezogen hat."

„Weil er ein Arschloch ist." stieß Gillary hitzig hervor. Und noch ehe Mc Gonagall zu einer passenden Antwort angesetzt hatte, hatte Gillary nach ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag und war aus dem Zimmer gerauscht.

..::~::.

Gillary lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht. Sie wunderte sich sehr, warum Mc Gonagall sie nicht aufgehalten hatte und hatte Angst vor dem was noch kommen würde. Sie vermutete, dass ihre Eltern schon längst benachrichtigt worden waren und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis man ihr mit dem Rausschmiss drohen würde. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie ihren Posten als Vertrauensschülerin sich wohl endgültig in die Haare schmieren konnte.

Und dann war da noch dieses verdammte Gefühl. Sie konnte gar nicht anders, jedes mal wenn sie die Augen schloss, erlebte sie den Moment, bevor Snape, dieser unsagbare Störenfried, sie und George unterbrochen hatte.

Hätte er sie geküsst? Diese Frage stellte sie sich aber und abermals. Und jedes Mal dachte sie bei sich: Hoffentlich!

Vielleicht wäre nächste Woche eine neue Gelegenheit. Da hatten sie wieder ein Wochenende in Hogsmeade. Da gab es Alkohol auf den man alles schieben konnte, was man so sagte und tat. Wenn sie überhaupt die Erlaubnis bekommen würde, dorthin zu gehen. Nun, das bezweifelte sie.

Seufzend drehte sie sich auf die Seite und starrte die Türe an. Was er wohl jetzt gerade tat?

..::~::..

Gillary war es mehr als mulmig, als sie sich schließlich entschloss die Treppe hinunter zum Abendessen zu gehen. Sie war sich sicher, dass Mc Gonagall sie zu erneut zu sich zitieren würde. Alicia wartete im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors auf sie und winkte ihr schon, als sie die Treppe hinunter stieg.

„Mein Gott, Gill, was hast du den ganzen Abend gemacht, du siehst total durch den Wind aus."

„So fühle ich mich auch." gab Gillary nachdenklich zurück.

Alicia öffnete das Portraitloch und stieg hindurch, sah Gillary aber immer noch stirnrunzelnd an. „Du siehst wirklich seltsam aus. Kann es vielleicht sein, dass du verliebt bist?"

Gillary betete, dass Alicia ihre Röte im Schatten des Gemäuers nicht sehen würde und verneinte. „Wie kommst du auf so etwas Unsinniges."

„Man hat dich in letzter Zeit aber verdächtig oft in der Nähe von George Weasley gesehen."

„Nun das könnte wohl an diesem dummen Scherz gelegen haben. Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich freiwillig das Badezimmer des Slytherinvertrauensschüler putzen?"

„Aber wieso hast du dich auch noch darauf eingelassen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hatte was getrunken." murmelte Gillary lahm.

„Natürlich." sagte Alicia mit einem wissenden Grinsen und ließ Gillary den Vortritt durch das Portal der großen Halle.

Gillary versuchte niemanden anzusehen und trotzdem spürte sie die stechenden Blicke der anderen Schüler. Ihre Suspendierung hatte sich wohl scheinbar herumgesprochen.

Sie und Alicia ließen sich am Ende des Haustisches nieder und begannen stumm damit, ihr Essen aufzutun.

Doch Alicia ließ nicht locker. „Gill, du verheimlichst mir Etwas."

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich hab mich nur ziemlich über die Suspendierung aufgeregt." log Gillary mit vollem Mund. Sie registrierte außerdem ganz genau, dass Fred und George gerade die Halle betreten hatten.

Zu ihrer Überraschung steuerte George jedoch genau auf sie zu. Er hatte ein Pergament in der Hand.

„Das hier soll ich dir von Dumbledore geben." murmelte er.

Gillary wurde es heiß und kalt. Dumbledore? Da musste sie dem Ausschluss näher stehen, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Oh, ... danke." sagte sie schließlich, den Blick immer noch auf das Pergament geheftet.

„Was machst du nachher noch?" fragte er jedoch forsch.

„Ich,... ich weiss nicht?"

„Super, dann sehen wir uns um neun unten am See."

Gillary blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu nicken, auf wenn sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, dass Fred auf der einen Seite der Mund offen stand und Alicia vollkommen unbeteiligt die verzauberte Decke betrachtete.

Als George gegangen war, konnte Alicia sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„So? Nicht verliebt? Und wieso hast du dann ein Date?"

„Ich hab kein Date." antwortete Gillary ausweichend.

„Und wie nennst du es sonst?"

„Vermutlich will er nur wieder einen Dummen haben, der für einen seiner Streiche schmiere steht. Und bevor du jetzt weiter bohrst, ich werde dir darauf keine Antwort mehr geben."

Damit griff Gillary nach dem Pergament, brach das Siegel und las mit angstvollem Blick Dumbledores verschlungene Handschrift.

..::~::..

„_Liebe Miss Striker,_

_ich erwarte Sie am nächsten Sonntag um sieben Uhr Abends vor meinem Büro. Dort wird Professor Mc Gonagall Sie abholen._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Schulleiter"_

_..::~::.._

Unwillkürlich musste Gillary schlucken. Das klang ja noch ernster. Vermutlich war ihr Rauswurf schon beschlossen. Seufzend sank sie auf der Bank zurück, legte das Pergament zur Seite und begann stumm mit Ihrem Nachtisch.

..::~::..

Mit klopfendem Herzen stand Gillary im letzten Sonnenlicht des Tages am Rande des Sees und sah zu wie die Sonne hinter dem verbotenen Wald verschwand. Sie wusste nicht so recht was sie von diesem Treffen halten sollte, doch sie war wie an der Schnur gezogen zu ihrem Zimmer gestiefelt, hatte sich etwas hübscheres angezogen und war hinunter gehastet. Doch scheinbar ließ George auf sich warten.

Hatte er sie tatsächlich nur für einen blöden Scherz hinaus gelockt? Sie wusste nie, woran sie bei ihm war, aber je länger sie wartete, desto stärker wuchs das unangenehme Gefühl.

Vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf den Rasen sinken und starrte auf die Wasseroberfläche. Nicht einmal der Krake war zu sehen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es schon viertel nach neun waren.

Hatte sie sich wirklich hinters Licht führen lassen?

..::~::..

„George, du kannst dich nicht mit ihr treffen, sie ist Vertrauensschülerin." ereiferte sich Fred nun schon zum wiederholten Male.

„Du siehst doch wohl, dass ich es kann. Es ist nur ein Treffen, ich will mich für den Mist entschuldigen, den ich verbrochen habe."

„Die Nummer hab ich jetzt schon c.a dreißig Mal von dir gehört und es wird nicht glaubhafter." murrte Fred.

George warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Verdammt, ich bin schon viel zu spät. Das ist allein deine Schuld, weil du mich schon eine Stunde belaberst."

„Grandios, Casanova auf Tour. Solltest du so Enden wie Percy mit seiner Penelope werde ich mir das Recht nehmen, dich nicht mehr Bruder zu nennen." fauchte Fred.

„Ich bitte dich, kannst du es nicht einfach gut sein lassen? Ich weiß, dass du sie nicht magst, aber was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun?"

„Nun, mich nicht noch mit ihr Verabreden, sondern zusehen, dass ich Land gewinne, denn sie ist ein braves Töchterlein, dass für jemanden wie mich vermutlich nichts als Verachtung übrig hat und nicht nur das, nein sie würde versuchen mich zu ändern, oder noch schlimmer: mich verraten."

„Sie ist nicht so wie du sagst." knurrte George seinen Zwillingsbruder an.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber sag nicht nachher, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."


	7. will be desired by a night

Chapter 7: ... Will be desired by a night

Gillary wandte sich zum gehen um. Wut stieg in ihr hoch. Wut auf sich selber und Wut auf George Weasley, den erfindungsreichen Schauspieler. Sie hasste sich für ihre Leichtgläubigkeit und vor allem für ihre Gefühle. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft, dass er sie an diesem verdammten Tag geküsst hätte. Ein Glück, dass er das nicht getan hatte, so brauchte sie sich nicht schämen.

Wutentbrannt kickte sie einen Stein von sich weg und schritt missmutig von dannen. Eigentlich betete sie nur, dass niemand sie sehen würde, damit sie ungestört ihr Zimmer erreichen konnte, wo sie den Rest des Abends bleiben wollte.

In der ferne sah sie, im dämmerigen Abendlicht eine Gestalt auf sich zukommen.

Jetzt war dem feinen Herrn wohl eingefallen, dass er noch ein Date hatte? Vermutlich war das Unheil schon angerichtet, also konnte er sich ja noch ein paar Nettigkeiten von ihr abholen? Nicht mit mir, dachte sie bei sich und wollte eigentlich einfach stur an ihm vorbei gehen, doch alle guten Vorsätze nützten nichts, als sein Blick den ihren streifte, blieb sie unwillkürlich stehen.

„Ein Glück, dass du noch da bist." rief er und hastete auf sie zu. „Ich hatte schon Angst du wärst abgehauen."

„Ja, schön dumm von mir, dass ich es nicht bin." sagte Gillary so kühl wie möglich.

George schien irritiert zu sein. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Dass ich keine Lust habe schon wieder Opfer eines bescheuerten Streichs zu sein, das meine ich damit."

„Was... was für ein Streich? Wie zum Teufel kommst du auf so etwas."

„Beim letzten Mal hast du mich ebenfalls zu einem romantischen Stelldichein aufgesucht. Das ist ja offensichtlich wie geplant geendet: Ihr habt euren Spaß gehabt und ich meinen Posten verloren." Gillary war zwar den Tränen nahe, jedoch hielt ihre Wut diese noch zurück.

„Gill, das war alles nicht so geplant und das hier schon gar nicht. Ich wollte dich hier nur treffen, weil... na ja, du weißt schon. Du hast doch selbst gemerkt was passiert ist. Oder was passiert wäre, wenn Snape nicht gerade seine übergroße Nase in Dinge gesteckt hätte, bei denen man lieber ungestört ist."

Verlegen sah Gillary zu Boden. Die Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht und ihre Gedanken waren wie weggeblasen.

Von drinnen erklangen plötzlich Schreie und ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen und Fauchen drang zu ihnen hinüber.

Erschrocken sahen sich beide um und aus dem großen Portal raste ein Feuerwerkskörper in Form eines Adlers. Seine großen Schwingen waren grün und rot und er zog einen silbernen Schweif hinter sich her und ehe sie sich versahen, war der Adler auf und davon, hinauf zum Ravenclaw Turm.

Mit einem Mal waren alle Gedanken wieder da.

„So, kein Ablenkungsmanöver? Kein Streich? Das ich nicht lache. Elender Lügner." tobte Gillary.

George sah sich Hilfe suchend um. Das konnten ja nur sein Bruder und Lee sein. Sie hatten noch Unmengen von Böllern, die sie selber hergestellt hatten. Und das war todsicher Freds Handschrift, der seinem Zorn auf ihn freien Lauf gelassen hatte.

„Gill, ich hab das wirklich..."

„Ich will kein Wort mehr von dir hören, lass mich zufrieden." Wutentbrannt stapfte Gillary durch das Portal und beachtete die Feuerwerkskörper nicht näher. George jedoch ließ nicht locker und sie betete inständig, dass er damit aufhören würde, sie kam sich mit jedem Schritt lächerlicher und blöder vor.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie zurück. „Du wirst mir Fünf Minuten zuhören. Mehr verlange ich von dir nich." fauchte er.

„Nein!"

Gillary rannte nun zielstrebig auf die Treppe zum Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors zu, doch George folgte ihr weiterhin.

„Lass mich endlich in Ruhe." versuchte sie es erneut und nannte im selben Atemzug das Passwort. Die fette Dame klappte zur Seite doch er war immer noch da. Eigentlich hatte Gillary vor auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen, doch der Gemeinschaftsraum war zum brechen gefüllt mit Schülern, die Percy Weasley umringten.

Gillary registrierte Lee Jordan und Fred unter ihnen, doch Gillary erkannte genau das grinsen in Freds Blick. Das setzte er immer auf, wenn er vollkommen unbeteiligt sein wollte, jedoch absolut schuldig am Chaos war. Sie hatte also recht gehabt.

Alicia winkte ihr zu, doch Alicia war so ziemlich die letzte, mit der sie jetzt sprechen wollte, eigentlich wollte sie mit niemandem reden, so öffnete sie die Tür und hastete auf den Balkon der Gryffindors, von dem aus man einen wunderbaren Blick über den verbotenen Wald hatte. Bevor sie jedoch ihren Zauberstab zücken konnte, um die Tür abzuschließen, schwang diese schon auf und George Weasley trat hinaus.

„Ich hab dir gesagt ich brauche fünf Minuten. Und die wirst du dir jetzt verdammt nochmal nehmen."

„Schön." gab sie zurück und ließ sich auf die breite Brüstung fallen. „Ich höre."

„Das heute Abend, das war nicht ich. Ich wollte dich wirklich nur sehen. Fred hat mich versucht aufzuhalten, er ist wütend auf mich und hat das mit den verdammten Böllern wohl einfach aus Rache gemacht. Ich hab damit nichts zu tun Gill, das musst du mir glauben."

„Du bist ein guter Schauspieler." murmelte sie und sah an ihm vorbei.

George riss so langsam der Geduldsfaden. „Da will man mal fünf Minuten anständig sein und das ist der Dank dafür?" fauchte er.

„Ich hab für fünf Minuten Unanständigkeit weit mehr bezahlt."

George lachte düster. „Wie oft soll ich mich dafür noch entschuldigen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es soweit kommt. Ich konnte doch nicht vorhersehen, wie sich das entwickelt. Und ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass es mir nicht egal ist."

„Dafür ist es jetzt auch zu spät." murmelte Gillary und spähte ins Innere des Gemeinschaftsraums. Langsam verstreuten sich die Schüler und einige Schüler sahen ganz unverhohlen neugierig zu ihnen hinaus. Es war scheinbar schon das Thema: George, der Chaot und das brave Mädchen von nebenan. Musste besser sein als jede langweilige Seifenoper.

„Es ist für gar nichts zu spät." sagte George schließlich. „Setz' dich wieder hin und ich besorge uns was zu trinken."

..::~::..

Gillary hatte viel zu viel getrunken und nun saß sie immer noch da, mit diesem Kerl, der ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte und der alles zerstört hatte, was sie sich aufgebaut hatte.

Und sie saß nur hier und starrte ihn an.

„Bist du überhaupt noch wach?" wollte George nach einer Weile wissen.

„Klar." murmelte Gillary und unterdrücke ein Gähnen. Es fröstelte sie ein wenig, jedoch versuchte sie es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen..

George hatte es jedoch bemerkt. „Ist dir kalt?"

Gillary nickte und er rückte ein Stück näher zu ihr.

„Lass das." zischte sie und rückte ein Stück weg. „Ich mach nicht da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben."

„Und was wäre daran so schlimm?"

„Du hast doch gesehen, wo es hingeführt hat. Vermutlich läuft gerade wieder irgend ein dämlicher Streich von euch und ich sitze hier und lasse es geschehen."

„Du bist nicht mehr Vertrauensschülerin, es könnte dir, wenn es so wäre egal sein."

„Ja, aber ich könnte vielleicht noch etwas daran retten. Ich könnte..." doch weiter kam Gillary gar nicht, denn George zog sie einfach mit einem Ruck an sich und küsste sie.

Gillary dachte an gar nichts mehr und genoss es einfach nur. Alle Gedanken waren fort, es zählte nur das hier und jetzt, in dem er sie küsste.

..::~::..


	8. Her Heart

_**Kapitel 8: **_„Her heart..."

Als Gillary sich aus seinen Armen löste, erschrak Sie. Was war nur mit ihr los? Sie hatte sich doch geschworen, diesen ganzen Unsinn nie wieder mitzumachen.

„Was ist?" wollte George wissen.

„Ich... ich möchte nicht. Das hier bin nicht ich. Ich bin nicht so. Mit diesem ganzen Mädchenkram und Schatzi und Hase und..."

George lachte. „Das ist der springende Punkt. Du bist nicht so." Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wange.

Doch Gillary schien das keineswegs zu beruhigen. „Seitdem ich dich kenne ist alles daneben gegangen, was ich mir aufgebaut habe." platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Wenn es ihn verletzt hatte, dann konnte er seine Gefühle besser verbergen als sie. „So?"

„Bevor du mich in den drei Besen angesprochen hast, war alles schön schwarz und weiß. Und jetzt ist alles grau. Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll, ich weiß nicht was ich fühlen soll und ich weiß nicht was du von mir willst."

„Und du denkst, das sei meine Schuld?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Ja, das glaube ich." sagte sie schlicht.

„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe." murmelte George und verließ mehr als hastig den Balkon.

Gillary starrte ihm nach und verfluchte sich innerlich selber. Denn eigentlich hätte sie nichts mehr gewollt, als dass er sie nie mehr losließ.

..::~::..

„Ich habe es dir gleich gesagt." rief Fred seinem Zwillingsbruder entgegen. Er hatte die verbitterte Miene seiner Meinung nach richtig gedeutet. „Du warst Madame nicht fein genug."

Ein wenig ruppiger als sonst, schubste George ihn zur Seite und steuerte schnurgerade sein Bett an. „Ich möchte nichts mehr dazu hören." grollte er.

Fred zwinkerte ihm zu. „Kein Problem, Mann. Ich bin dein Bruder, schon vergessen?"

„Ja, zuletzt hätte ich es am liebsten vergessen."

„Was soll denn das heißen?"

„Dass du es vorausgeahnt hast. Hättest du mal lieber den Schnabel gehalten, statt es herauf beschworen."

„George Weasley, ich glaube du bist alt genug um deine Damengeschichten selbst zu regeln. Denn ich bin es auch." ereiferte sich nun Fred.

„Wahrscheinlich." Damit zog George die Vorhänge zu seinem Himmelbett zu und Fred wusste genau, dass damit jede Diskussion beendet war. Und irgendwie hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei. War er wirklich daran Schuld? Er hatte seinen Bruder ziemlich aufgehetzt, weil er Gillary einfach nicht leiden konnte, dafür war sie zu brav und zu, er wusste kein anderes Wort dafür: korrekt. Sie tat das was man von ihr verlangte und erwartete. In Gedanken notierte er: auch jetzt. Sie hatte genau das getan, was er von ihr erwartet hatte. Keine Zeit und kein Gefühl für jemanden wie die Zwillinge, die sich vermutlich in ihren Augen weder als besonders reich, noch als besonders schlau heraus gestellt hatten.

Und nun schmollte sein Bruder wie ein kleines Kind. Das passte gar nicht. Er hatte öfters flüchtig mitbekommen, dass George mit Mädchen ausging. Er selbst war ja ebenfalls ständig auf Achse. Aber so wütend hatte er ihn selten erlebt. Vielleicht lag ihm dieses Mal etwas mehr daran als sonst. Das würde sich aber vermutlich in ein paar Tagen geben. Und wenn nicht?

Das schlechte Gewissen plagte ihn nun doch, das hatte sein Bruder geschafft. Raffiniert, das musste er zugeben.

..::~::..

Die Tage zogen sich öde dahin und Gillary fühlte sich leer. Alles Gefühl schien wie weggeblasen und der Unterricht rasselte an ihr vorbei, ohne dass sie ihren Lehrern Gehör schenkte. Und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass über sie gesprochen wurde. Hinter ihrem Rücken natürlich. Wann wäre das einmal anders gewesen? Für einen Außenstehenden war das vermutlich auch extrem spannend: die brave Vertrauensschülerin wird suspendiert und stürzt sich in eine Liebschaft mit dem Klassenclown und leidet jetzt an Liebeskummer.

„Jippie." dachte Gillary bei sich, „Ich bin Thema Nummer eins."

Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore rückte auch immer näher. Davor hatte sie beinahe noch mehr Angst, als George allein zu begegnen, denn sie hatte es bisher geschickt geschafft, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, obwohl sie Beide im selben Haus waren.

Der Sonntag Morgen graute und als Gillary erwachte, stellte sie fest, dass außer ihr alle schon beim Frühstück waren. Fluchend zog sie sich an und hastete hinunter in die große Halle.

Als sie sich neben Alicia setzte, sah diese sie nur fragend an.

„Ich möchte NICHT darüber reden." zischte sie und griff nach der Marmelade.

„Du kannst doch nicht alles in dich rein fressen." entgegnete Alicia.

„Doch das kann ich sehr gut, danke."

„Du wirst ihm eines Tages gegenüber treten müssen und dann wirst du Rede und Antwort stehen müssen."

„Das habe ich bereits. Das Thema ist abgehakt." log Gillary. Gar nichts war abgehakt. Eigentlich dachte sie jede freie Minute an ihn.

„Du bist keine sehr überzeugende Lügnerin." lachte Alicia.

„Ist mir doch egal." antwortete Gillary schnippisch.

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm noch einen Löffel von ihrem Müsli.

Als Gillary das nächste mal aufblickte, sah sie sich plötzlich einem wohl bekannten Gesicht gegenüber. George Weasley hatte sich im vorbei gehen zu ihr hinunter gebeugt.

„Kann ich nach dem Frühstück mit dir sprechen?"

Diese Stimme. Das war nicht George, das war Fred.

„Sicher." sie drückte ihre Brothälften zusammen und folgte ihm wie an der Schnur gezogen.

Als sie außer Hörweite der Anderen waren, schaute sie ihn auffordernd an. Was zum Teufel wollte er von ihr?

„Striker, mir ist klar, dass wir Beide niemals Freunde werden. Aber ich glaube ich habe meinem Bruder so einiges vermasselt und das möchte ich jetzt wieder gut machen."

Gillary wäre beinahe das Brot im Hals stecken geblieben. Hatte sie gerade richtig gehört?

„Er hat dich niemals in irgendetwas rein reiten wollen. Diesen Unsinn mit den Böllern, den haben Lee und ich geplant und nicht er. Und dass ihr Beide erwischt wurdet, das tut mir Leid. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Und ich wollte dich auch vor ihm nie schlecht reden."

„Und was ändert das jetzt noch?" fragte sie.

„Dass du ihm vielleicht die Chance geben solltest, die er verdient hat. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er sieht wohl mehr in dir, als ich." murmelte Fred schließlich. Ihm schien das Thema genau so unangenehm zu sein wie Gillary selber.

„Und wieso schickt er dich nun?" wollte sie wissen.

Fred lachte. „Wenn du meinen Bruder so kennen würdest wie ich, dann wüsstest du, dass er sich lieber ein Bein aus reißt, als gerade mich zu schicken, um sein Liebesleben in Schwung zu bekommen."

„Liebesleben?" gab Gillary betont kühl zurück.

Fred rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bitte dich, jeder weiß es, also nenn' das Kind halt beim Namen. Du bist verknallt. Und das ist eigentlich gar nichts besonderes. Ihr macht nur Beide ein furchtbares Theater darum."

Gillary wurde rot bei dem letzten Satz und noch röter, als sie sein Grinsen sah.

„Ihr werdet feststellen, dass es ganz angenehm sein kann, wenn man kein ständiges Theater daraus macht."

Gillary nickte nur.

„Redest du also nochmal mit ihm?" fragte der Rotschopf und sah ihr dabei in die Augen.

Gillary seufzte. „Meinetwegen. Ich werde nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore mit nach Hogsmeade gehen. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja da etwas."

Freds Lächeln wirkte ausnahmsweise mal nicht spitzbübisch. „Danke, Striker."

..::~::..

...

_Ich danke an dieser Stelle herzlich allen Reviewschreibern und solchen die es noch werden wollen. Freue mich immer euer Geschreibsel zu lesen. Keine Panik, das war noch nicht alles, ich wollte nur an sich mal danke sagen. Wir haben ja noch ein bisschen vor uns. So ein oder zwei Kapitel... xD_


	9. Throw away the mantle

_**Kapitel 9: „**_Throw away the mantle"

Der Abend rückte näher und Gillary wurde es ganz flau im Magen, wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass sie in einer Stunde zu Dumbledore musste. So lief sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf und ab und faltete jeden zusammen, der es wagte sie anzusprechen.

Es war kurz vor sechs, und die Minuten zogen sich zäh wie Kaugummi hin. Einige Erstklässler spielten vor dem Kamin lautstark Snape explodiert und Hermine Granger blätterte daneben in einem Buch. Von den Weasley Zwillingen war keine Spur zu sehen und zu hören, doch das war im Moment Gillarys kleinste Sorge. Und eigentlich hatte sie auch gar kein Recht sich das zu Fragen, weder als Vertrauensschülerin, die sie mal gewesen war, noch als, ihr fiel kein besseres Wort ein, Freundin.

Die Turmuhr schlug sechs und Gillary hätte am liebsten geschrien. Wieso nur? Wie hatte sie sich das nur einhandeln können? War sie so blind gewesen? Sie musste wohl. Sie hätte nicht gewusst, wer sonst noch so dämlich gewesen war, sich mit einem der Weasley Zwillinge einzulassen.

Gillary zwang sich schließlich, sich auf den Balkon zu setzen und stocherte mit ihrem Zauberstab lustlos im Mauerwerk herum, bis die Fugen nach einer Weile ein leuchtendes Grün angenommen hatten. Da ließ sie es lieber bleiben. Wütend warf sie ihren Zauberstab in die Ecke und bereute es im selben Moment wieder. Selbst wenn ihre Eltern noch ein Wort mit ihr wechseln würden, dann hätte sie vielleicht auch noch zu erklären, warum ihr Zauberstab zerbrochen war und das wollte sie lieber nicht.

Bevor sie ihn aufheben konnte, hatte Alicia ihn jedoch entdeckt und reichte ihn ihr.

„Hier steckst du also."

Gillary nickte missmutig.

„Du musst gleich zu deinem Gespräch, oder?" fragte Alicia ihre Freudin vorsichtig.

„Mh..." machte Gillary. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als müsse sie sich übergeben, wenn sie den Mund aufmachen sollte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er mit dir schimpfen wird." sagte Alicia schließlich.

„Selbst wenn nicht, wie sollte ich meinen Eltern erklären, dass ich nicht mehr Vertrauensschülerin bin? Er wird mir mein Amt sicherlich nicht zurück geben. Ich wurde schließlich suspendiert, nachdem ich für zwei Pausenclowns schmiere gestanden habe, statt ein Vorbild zu sein.

„Wenn du es nicht abwarten kannst, dann geh doch runter. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore dir böse sein wird."

..::~::..

Das Herz klopfte ihr wie noch nie, als sie vor dem Wasserspeier stand, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro markierte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie das Passwort lautete, und hoffte, jemand würde sie abholen kommen. Ach, wieso hatte sie sich nur zu solchem Unsinn hinreißen lassen?

Für einen kurzen Augenblick, erschien ihr weglaufen eine super Idee zu sein, doch bevor sie den Gedanken weiter spinnen konnte, erwachte der Wasserspeier zum Leben.

Der Zugang zur Treppe wurde unter lautem Knirschen geöffnet und Gillary trat ehrfürchtig ein. Hier war sie erst einmal gewesen, als sie ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen verliehen bekommen hatte. Und Dumbledore hatte nicht viele Worte mit ihr gewechselt.

Sie schluckte all diese Gedanken herunter und betrat Dumbledores Büro. Dumbledore saß über eine Dokumente gebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch und Fawkes, der Phönix beäugte sie freundlich von seiner Stange aus.

„Professor Dumbledore?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ah, Miss Striker, ich bin erfreut sie nun zu treffen. Setzen sie sich doch."

Gillary fühlte sich immer unwohler in ihrer Haut, tat jedoch wie geheißen.

„Sie haben also meine Nachricht erhalten." begann er und Gillary versuchte zu ergründen, was er ihr eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Ich denke, sie wissen warum sie hier sind."

„Ja, Sir." murmelte sie und schaute auf ihre Schuhe.

„Sie haben Fred und George Weasley bei einem ihrer Streiche assistiert. Zugegeben, der Streich war nicht besonders neu, ich glaube das hatten sie im letzten Jahr schon versucht, aber ehrlich gesagt, Miss Striker, ich bin beeindruckt."

Gillary glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben richtig gehört. Ich bin wirklich überrascht. Und ehrlich auch zutiefst erfreut."

„Wie meinen sie das?" wollte sie wissen.

„Sehen sie, es gibt in Hogwarts viele Dinge zu lernen. Zaubern, Disziplin, Anstand. Doch das ist bei weitem noch nicht alles. Sie haben offensichtlich gelernt, sich zu vergnügen. Und das freut mich außerordentlich."

„Es freut sie?" Gillary stand der Mund offen.

„Natürlich. Ist es nicht ein Zeichen von Menschlichkeit, wenn wir unserem Vergnügen nachgehen. Und auch Menschlichkeit ist etwas, dass sie aus Hogwarts mitnehmen sollten. Immerhin gehen sie jetzt in ihr letztes Jahr, und Miss Striker, ich bin über einige Dinge mehr im Bilde, als sie sich das vorstellen. Und bei ihnen habe ich immer eine Ernsthaftigkeit bemerkt, die so gar nicht zu einem jungen Mädchen in ihrem Alter passen wollte. Und das beunruhigte mich zutiefst. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie für die Weasley Zwillinge schmiere standen. Mir ist nun viel wohler ums Herz."

Gillary war unfähig ein Wort zu sagen.

„Nun schauen sie mich nicht so an." Dumbledore lächelte sie unter seinen Halbmondgläsern aufmunternd an.

„Sie werden natürlich verstehen, dass ich ihnen unter diesen Umständen ihr Abzeichen nicht zurück geben möchte. Sie gefallen mir so unbeschwert viel besser."

„Aber Sir, meine Eltern..." rief Gillary bekümmert.

„Ihren Eltern habe ich bereits eine Eule geschickt und ich erwarte jeden Moment ihre Antwort. Doch seien sie unbesorgt. Ihren Eltern sollte es vielmehr um ihr Wohlergehen gehen, als um ein Abzeichen aus Blech."

„Sie wissen nicht, wie meine Eltern sind." sagte Gillary traurig. „Sie möchten, dass ich etwas erreiche und sie haben mir eingeschärft mich immer gut zu betragen und meine Sachen gewissenhaft und ordentlich zu erledigen."

„Es kann aber auch nicht schaden, einmal weniger gründlich zu sein, dafür aber mehr Spaß zu haben. Sind wir uns also einig? Ich behalte ihr Abzeichen und sie gehen zur Abwechslung mal den Sachen nach, die sie für wichtig halten nicht dem, was ihre Eltern für wichtig halten?"

Gillary lächelte nun zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend. „Ja, Sir."

..::~::..

Noch nie war ihr so leicht ums Herz gewesen, wie an diesem Abend, als sie nach Hogsmeade eilte. Die anderen waren schon vor einer halben Stunde gegangen und Gillary rannte die lange Straße hinunter, die sich nach Hogsmeade schlängelte. Ganz außer Atem erreichte sie die „Drei Besen" und trat ein.

Drinnen war es voll und laut, ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. Alicia winkte ihr mit einem Glas Butterbier zu und neben ihr saß der Rest der Quidditch Mannschaft. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als sie George Weasley sah, der ihr offen zulächelte.

Sie griff nach Alicias Butterbier und leerte die Flasche in einem Zug. Erst dann sagte sie: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät bin."

„Und was hat er gesagt?" wollte Alicia sofort wissen und auch die Anderen lauschten neugierig.

„Ach, ich hab das Abzeichen nicht wiederbekommen."

Alicia schaute sie mitfühlend an.

„Was soll's, es macht mir nichts."

Fred keuchte erschrocken und Angelina und Kathie schauten sie an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden.

„Nein ehrlich, es macht mir nichts. Ich will es nicht mehr haben."

George lachte laut und die Anderen stimmten mit ein. „Das hätte ich von dir niemals gedacht."

Gillary wurde rot. Es hatte sie wohl wirklich jeder für eine Streberin gehalten.

Madame Rosmerta brachte eine neue Runde Butterbier und bald war Gillarys Vertrauensschülerabzeichen vergessen und am Tisch wurde angeregt geplaudert und gelacht.

Im allgemeinen Trubel bemerkte Gillary nicht, wie sich jemand an sie heran schlich und ihr leise ins Ohr flüsterte: „Du hattest mir doch etwas versprochen."

Erschrocken sah sie in Fred Weasleys Gesicht. „Ja, stimmt..."

„Dann solltest du das jetzt wohl auch tun, oder?"

George stand an einem der Stehtische und war in ein Gespräch mit Oliver Wood und Roger Davis aus Ravenclaw versunken.

Vorsichtig tippte Gillary ihm auf die Schulter, nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sagte: „Kann ich kurz unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen?"

Er grinste sie an. „Sicher." Zielstrebig ging er zum Hinterausgang, der in den Garten des Gasthauses führte und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

„Nach dir."

Ungeschickt bugsierte Gillary ihre Flasche Butterbier an ihm vorbei und wartete bis er die Türe wieder schloss.

„Dein Bruder hat mich gebeten, mit dir zu reden." Doch an seinem Gesicht sah sie, dass dies das falscheste war, was sie hätte sagen können.

„Dann halte dich kurz, der Abend ist doch ganz nett." sagte er ziemlich kühl.


	10. Anyone can see

_**Kapitel 10: **_„Anyone can see"

„Es tut mir Leid, was passiert ist." sagte Gillary schließlich. „Es tut mir alles so Leid, was ich gesagt und getan habe. Ich hätte dich niemals so anfahren dürfen."

„Sehr richtig, das hättest du nicht." brummte George.

„Ich wollte dir niemals die Schuld für meine eigene Unzulänglichkeit geben. Und ich wollte auch nicht, dass du wegen mir noch mehr Ärger hast."

„Dafür ist es nun zu spät."

Gillary erschrak. „Nein, ist es nicht."

„Ich glaube schon. Du hast dir nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, wie es ist, mir zu vertrauen. Du hast es einfach nie getan. Dabei hatte ich niemals einen Grund dich zu verraten, noch ist es mir besonders leicht gefallen, jeden Schritt mühselig auf dich zuzumachen."

Gillary versuchte es mit einem Scherz. „Ich bin halt manchmal ein wenig schwer von Begriff." Sie lächelte schief, doch George machte keine Anstalten zu lächeln. „Wieso warst du eben noch ganz normal zu mir, und jetzt bist du so abweisend?" fragte sie flehend.

„Ich wollte kein Drama da drinnen haben." war seine knappe Antwort.

„Aber ich dachte..."

„Was dachtest du? Dass du erst dann kommst, wenn mein Bruder dir sagt du sollst es tun? Konntest du nicht einmal selber handeln? Es kann dir gar nicht so wichtig sein, wenn man dir jedes mal einen Stoß geben muss."

Gillary war verzweifelt. Wieso lief alles jetzt so fürchterlich schief. „Ich wäre von selber gekommen." sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, drehte sich jedoch weg, damit er es nicht sah. Sie hasste es, wenn sie weinen musste.

„Du weißt gar nicht wie das ist, wenn du nur unter Druck stehst, weil alle von dir das Beste erwarten, dazu sollst du deine Schule schaffen, deine Freunde nicht vernachlässigen, Ordnung halten, dich verlieben und nebenbei noch Erwachsen werden."

Sie wusste nicht, was sein Gesicht nun zeigen würde, doch seine Stimme klang verbittert, als er ihr schließlich antwortete. „Was denkst du was meine Mutter von mir erwartet? Wir sind immer nur die Schande der Familie, sie stellt uns gerne als die mit den schlechtesten Noten der Schule vor. Wir haben unsere ganz eigenen Vorstellungen von der Zukunft, die für meine Mutter jedoch inakzeptabel sind."

„Ich dachte das wäre dir so egal." murmelte Gillary.

„Offensichtlich ist mir nicht alles so egal, wie es immer aussieht."

„Dann weißt du wie es ist."

„Ich weiß eine Menge Dinge. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie man sich so bescheuert aufführen kann wie du. Wenn du etwas magst, tu es, wenn du etwas nicht willst, dann mach es nicht und wenn du mich magst, dann benimm dich auch so."

Gillary wandte ihm wieder den Kopf zu, doch ihre ganze Körperhaltung drückte Abwehr aus. Sie fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben, während George sehr genau erkannt hatte, was eigentlich ihr Problem war.

„Das fällt mir eben schwer." sagte sie leise.

„Wenn ich das nicht Wert bin, dann habe ich dir hier nichts mehr zu sagen." antwortete er kühl.

Erschrocken sah Gillary ihn nur an. „Ich habe nie..."

„Du hast nie mal wirklich nachgedacht, was du eigentlich möchtest. Du hast jetzt fünf Minuten, um dir das zu überlegen. Ich werde reingehen, und uns etwas zu trinken besorgen. Wenn ich wiederkomme möchte ich eine Antwort."

Damit öffnete er die Tür zum Schankraum und verschwand. Mit offenem Mund blieb Gillary zurück. Das hatte sie nun nicht erwartet. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr direkt durch den Kopf.

Sie atmete tief durch. Diese Gedanken waren Unsinn, und vor allem unnütz. Entschlossen, jetzt gar nichts mehr zu denken, hastete sie auf die Türe zu und stürmte durch den Schankraum, kaum beachtet von den anderen Hogwartsschülern, da dort genügend Lärm herrschte.

Verdammt, wo war er denn jetzt? Als sie George endlich sah schritt sie zielstrebig auf ihn zu und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich weiß genau, was ich möchte." Entschlossen nahm sie seine beiden Gläser in die Hände und küsste ihn einfach. Ihr war egal, wer es sah, ihr war egal was diese Leute dachten, aber dieses eine Mal, war sie sich wirklich sicher.

..::~::..

An diesem Sommermorgen wachte Gillary ziemlich früh auf. Sie hätte eigentlich noch einige Stunden schlafen können, doch sie hatte George versprochen, ihn von Quidditchfeld abzuholen.

Vorsichtig, um ihre Zimmerinsassen nicht zu wecken, schlich sie sich hinaus ins Badezimmer. Das Wichtigste war generell Soraya Velvet, der neuen Vertrauensschülerin nicht zu begegnen. Wenn Gillary jemals so paranoid wie sie gewesen war, dann hatte sie das nicht bemerkt. Dieses Mädchen musste wirklich einen ausgemachten Dachschaden haben.

Nach einer Katzenwäsche rannte sie so schnell sie konnte hinunter, hielt jedoch im Gemeinschaftsraum kurz inne. Eigentlich hatte Soraya sich mal richtige Arbeit verdient. Am Portraitloch angekommen besah sie sich den Gemeinschaftsraum noch einmal. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln richtete sie den Zauberstab auf den Raum und sprach mit einer allumfassenden Geste: „Aguamenti"

Die fette Dame schwang hinter ihr zu und Gillary lief los, so schnell sie konnte, ihr Herz klopfte ihr nicht nur wegen dieses kleinen Streichs bis zum Hals, sie fühlte sich einfach gerade nur grandios.

Als sie aus dem Schlossportal trat, empfing sie gleißendes Sonnenlicht und sie sah schon von weitem die Quidditchmannschaft der Gryffindors, die gerade hinab sanken. Das Training schien beendet zu sein.

Ziemlich außer Atem erreichte Gillary das Quidditchfeld und konnte so noch einen Blick auf Fred und George erhaschen, die Oliver Wood in die Umkleiden folgten.

..::~::..

„Ich bin ehrlich erstaunt, dass du überhaupt aufgestanden bist." rief George ihr entgegen, doch mittlerweile kannte sie seine große Klappe und grinste nur. „Ich bin froh, dass du nicht vom Besen gefallen bist. Oliver hat mir erzählt, dass du beim letzten Training grausig geflogen bist."

Er grinste nun ebenfalls und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Nett, dass du da bist."

Fred und Harry schlossen sich den Beiden an, und schließlich auch Alicia, die ihnen nun zum Schloss folgten.

Alicia erzählte ihr ein wenig vom Quidditchtraining, doch als sie das Schlossportal erreichten, wusste Gillary sofort, dass ihr kleiner Schabernack nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, denn als sie die Treppen hoch zum Turm der Gryffindors nahmen, da stand Filch, der Hausmeister tropfnass vor ihnen.

„Keiner Betritt den Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Wieso nicht?" sagte Alicia erstaunt.

„Weil er unter Wasser steht, Miss Naseweiß."

Fred begann zu lachen und auch George musste sich das Lachen ziemlich verkneifen.

„Ihr Zwei." bellte Filch, doch Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Sie waren beim Training und das können Alle hier bezeugen." ereiferte er sich.

Böse knurrend drehte Filch ihnen den Rücken zu und schlurfte missmutig die Treppe hinab.

„Das war bestimmt Lee." kicherte nun auch Alicia, während der Rest nun ebenfalls wild durcheinander schwatzte.

Keiner bemerkte Gillarys zufriedenes Glimmen in den Augen. Nun, fast Keiner.

„Warst du das?" flüsterte George ihr ins Ohr.

Gillary wiegte den Kopf von rechts nach links. „Kann schon sein."

..::~::..

_Ende_

..::~::..

_Wow, ich habe es endlich mal geschafft eine schon wieder angefangene Fanfiction zu Ende zu schreiben. Bin ganz erstaunt und freue mich auch ehrlich gesagt. Denn als nächstes kommen Can't buy me love und Toxic nun doch wieder aus der Versenkung. Mir fällt hierbei extrem auf, dass ich mal ein echtes Happy End habe, das hatte ich ja noch nie. Ich weiß, es ist ein bisschen windelweich, einfach eine sehr leichte Fanfiction, die einfach eine Romanze ist und mal kein Drama hat. Manchmal habe ich Angst vor mir selber. Ich danke jedenfalls allen, die mir so nette Reviews da gelassen haben und hoffe man liest sich bald wieder. Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr auch mal bei meinen anderen Fanfictions vorbei schaut._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Ich _


End file.
